


Sold

by Captainrexsbiggestho



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Angst, Clone Club-centric, Clones sold into Slavery, Post-Star Wars: The Clone Wars, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-07 06:58:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15903204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captainrexsbiggestho/pseuds/Captainrexsbiggestho
Summary: its the end of the Clone wars, a young trooper writes his diary as he is sold into slavery with the rest of his brothers.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short something to release some pent up angst.

**Day after Order 66 issued**

That was it. The war was over, there was this new guy, Lord Vader was what he was called, but no one knew who he was. But we didn't care who he was, he had come in and put an end to the war and the Jedi, I still feel the guilt eating away at me, my general looked after their men, our safety was always put first, I guess not all of them were bad, there must have been some corruption in the higher levels, that wasn't unusual in the Republic, sorry the Empire now. All i know is that my brothers can relax, we can finally take the time to remember the fallen and honour them, but most of all, there's no more fighting. I can't write much more right now, the boys and i are headed out to celebrate the victory with the rest of the city, who knows maybe i'll find that someone special tonight? They say that soldiers returning from war are a hearty prize.

 

**2 days after Order 66 19BBY**

Torr and I didnt wake up well, self inflicted of course. But something tells me the officers aren't going to mind if we sleep in a little. Breakfast was the best i've had in the years since the war even began, fresh nuna eggs, id never had them before, Torr is grinning ear to ear; i've never seen him so happy.

 

**6 days after order 66 19BBY**

The boys were told to gear up and get prepared to ship out, guess they're finding us somewhere to go, cant live in the barracks forever. There's a sense of uncertainty amidst the ranks but I think they’re just excited for a new life… I sure am.

 

**7 days after order 66 19 BBY**

Landing on a new planet can't write much too excited!

 

I guess if was too good to be true. I managed to keep a hold of this diary and a stylus, i don't even know why i'm writing anymore, who is gonna read it anyway? When we stepped off the ship we knew where we were, they'd taken us to a slaver planet, those mongrels sold us off as slaves, Torr and I tried to stay together but got separated, he was sold off to another bidder, i'll never see him again.  There's no light in this cell so I can't write anymore for now.

 

**38 days after order 66 19BBY**

I've been here a month now, my stylus is getting small, im not sure if i'll ever get another one. A brother died last night, I had to bury him. Guess he couldn't bear to live like this anymore, poor kid was too skinny he starved, I gave him some of my rations but it wasn't enough to keep him going, I noticed him getting sick about a week ago, I should've done more.

 

**213 days after order 66 20BBY**

It's cold here, freezing in fact. I'm still in the clothes I was sold in and they're threadbare and torn now. I've got blisters from the cold, and my ribs are poking out even more now, I can't stop thinking about food, I feel guilty because i should be thinking about my brothers. We've been digging this tunnel for a while now, brothers keep falling over from exhaustion, they get beaten for it and there's nothing we can do about it, the last brother to try and protect someone got thrown out into the cold, he died later that night, we couldn't warm him up.

 

**UNKNOWN DATE 20 BBY**

I don't know how long its been since I was sold but it doesn't matter now, i'm going to die digging tunnels in the freezing cold. I'll die in the dark, I haven't seen daylight in a long time now and I don't think I will ever again. I've been barefoot for a while now, I had to take the clothes from a dead brother, but I gave them to one of the worse off guys. I have this cough that I can't shake, guess it's not much longer for me now.

 

**732 days after order 66 21BBY**

The owner is sending us to another auction, we've served our purpose. The heat here is a change but not a welcome one, i'm not adjusted to it. There's only six brothers left of the hundred or so that were sold to the owner. I'm not bothered anymore, I just want a full stomach or at least to die soon.

 

**733 days after order 66 21BBY**

There we were, standing on that platform again, I was staring at my feet, you didn't dare look a slaver in the eye or risk a hiding. All I heard was the ridiculous amount of money called, 100,000 credits for six broken skinny clones? I couldn't believe what i was hearing, I risked looking up, It was Torr standing up there calling out that number, he was looking right at me, smiling. The hammer went down and I wanted to collapse with relief but I played it cool until they herded us to a ship, Torr was waiting there for us with open arms, this time I stumbled, what was left of my strength was gone. When I woke up I was under soft white sheets and warm blankets, I looked at my skin, it was grey, meaning I really was sick. Torr was sitting there he told me I was home and I for once truly believed it.


	2. False hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The continuation of a clone troopers journal.

**741 days after order 66 21 BBY**

 

From what I could see, Torr was in good health. I smiled at that, it was the first thing to make me smile in over two years. Yes two years, Torr told me the date, I couldn't believe it, but at the same time I could, I've lost so many friends in those two years. But here I am now sitting in a real bed with clean clothes on, Torr even gave me a haircut. 

 

I asked if I could have something to eat, thats all I’ve wanted for so long, a good meal. It was disappointing to hear that I could only have something small and bland, because my stomach couldn't handle it, well he was right; because I ended up throwing it back up, its funny ya know, when Torr came to clean up the mess I flinched expecting the beating of my life because I’d made such a mess. I know Torr wouldn't do that to me but for a while I sat there expecting to be hit at any time, I feel guilty for thinking like this. I still haven't asked Torr where the creds to buy us came from, he's staying pretty quiet about that, he just keeps telling me to rest up, I think he's worried is all, I've been on this ship about a week now, I haven't gained much weight, my skin is still grey and dull, maybe from the lack of sunlight for so long, and I think I'm getting sicker, this cough is getting worse and my breath is rattling. The med droid said it was because I was underground for so long breathing in dust and gasses. But enough about me, the five others onboard are doing well, gaining weight, laughing and smiling again. I really hope this new life works out for them, they're good lads all of them.

 

**758 days after order 66 21 BBY**

We've been on this ship nearly three weeks now, Torr said that he's had to make a few stop offs, each time he comes back with more clones, they all look to be in various states of disrepair, they all look relieved as I did, I still wake up expecting to be in a cramped cutaway in that dark tunnel, I’m scared of the dark now and it's hard not to think about those brothers we lost on those cold nights. I’m still sick, worse than before, but Torr says that we are due to land soon and the sunlight and fresh air will do me good.

 

**761 days after order 66 21 BBY**

We landed today, I had to hold onto to Torr as I made my way down the ramp, the fresh air felt good. I looked out and saw that I was standing on farmland, green grass, trees and animals as far as I could see. There were people in the distance, I could see that they were clones, that's when it dawned on me, we weren't free, somebody still owned us and we would be working this farm, I had simply been given better circumstances, thats why Torr said nothing, he didn't really look too happy either but these other clones working away seemed happy to be doing so. 

 

We fully disembarked the ship, I was still holding onto Torr for balance but part of me needed the comfort, there was a woman there, well dressed but practical for someone on a farm. She approached each trooper and spoke with them a moment before moving on to the next. When she got to me she looked right past me to Torr “ you did a good job finding them Torr” she praised him and he simply nodded and said “yes ma’am”. This woman was the new owner, I could feel my breathing getting louder and more laboured, I tried to hide it, at risk of being too sick to deal with, but she saw right past that too. “Trooper, You're ill.” she stared at me. But she softened “don't worry you will have the time you need to recover, before Torr shows you the ropes, What's your name?” that question threw me, no one had asked my name in a long time “Jye.” My own name felt strange on my lips, I had not been allowed to use my name with the last owner.

 

**775 days after order 66 21 BBY**

We sleep in big cabins, each cabin houses six clones, with plenty of room to spare, we have clean clothes and beds, and so far are well fed, I've gained weight too, I enjoy the work we do, and so do the rest of the guys, but Torr doesn't look happy, he cries in his sleep. Even though we are looked after here, we are still slaves, still somebody’s property, I want to leave and be a free man, I want to take Torr with me, we have been next to each other since we were cadets and I can't stand the thought of not being around him anymore.

  
  


**813 days after order 66 21 BBY**

I’m enjoying the work we do here, I’m even back at healthy weight, although my breathing will never be the same, but its not that bad anymore. Torr is getting more irritable by the day, he told me that he wants freedom, but he fears he wouldn't know what to do with it, I told him that I felt the same. I’m trying to work up the courage to tell him that I love him, im just scared that he won't feel the same way.


	3. Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Torr and Jye make their escape but not under the best circumstances, Jye has to face his fears.

**822 days after order 66 22 BBY**

I didn’t sleep well last night, I had a nightmare. It was the same one I usually get now, I’m back in that tunnel, chipping away at the stone, I hear a rumble, then black, the tunnel has caved in and I’m trapped in darkness, when I wake up its dark and my chest hurts, I don’t have the heart to tell Torr how scared I am and I’m so scared all the time, to the point where it hurts and I can’t breathe. I think this is the Force’s way of punishing me for what happened to the Jedi. Maybe we clones deserved this fate.

I keep trying to tell Torr how I feel, but the right moment never comes up, I’m scared that I’ll never do it.

 

**835 days after order 66 22BBY**

Things are bad, really bad. Torr was knocked from one of the machines while we fed the animals, he got trampled. I jumped off and shooed them away from him, I managed to carry him back to the machine, we took him back to the cabin, the medic did his best to patch him up but he’s not in a good way. Its late now, I’m cradling his head and shoulders, he’s in and out of consciousness, I told him I loved him, I hope he heard. I don’t know what to do, I’m so scared he won’t make it. I don’t know what I will do if I lose him.

**836 days after order 66 22 BBY**

Torr woke up this morning which is good, but his skin is a bad colour. I’ve decided that I am going to get him out of here tonight, there’s a speeder I can take, we don’t have any creds or flimsi to prove who we are but, we need to leave, Torr won’t make if we don’t. I’m going to spend the rest of the day pretending to work, but I’m gathering enough supplies to last us a while, I don’t know when we will have money to buy food. He keeps coughing up blood and his chest is bruised black, I keep willing him to keep fighting, I can only hope that he holds on until I find him help.

**837 days after order 66- we make our escape**

It was long past midnight when we left, it’s hard to imagine that after over two years as a slave, we are finally free, I just wish it wasn’t this way. A couple of brothers helped me load Torr into the speeder. One of the guys was a medic back in the war so he managed to cut out the I.D chips that are in our wrists. I didn’t start the speeder I just let gravity pull it down the hill, I didn’t want to make any sound as we left. I didn’t even turn on the lights to see where I was going, it was so dark, and I was shaking right down to my boots. We got some distance away and I could finally start the engines, I was trying to put as much distance between us and that place, if we got caught Torr would die and I would be punished for escaping. I reached back and held Torr’s hand as I drove, his hand closed around mine, it felt weak. I drove for hours in search of the next town, anything, I was getting desperate as I could hear Torr’s breathing getting shallower. The speeder began to cough and sputter, stupid, I was so stupid, I hadn’t packed any extra fuel for it and we were in the middle of nowhere. I began to panic, thinking it was my fault that Torr was going to die on the side of the road, I looked back at him, his pale face looked terrified. I’ll never forget that look of desperation.

When the speeder finally died, I pulled to the side and hid it among the trees, I gathered up what supplies I could carry and made an effort to pick up Torr, as I carried him, he groaned in pain, I kept apologising, telling him it wasn’t much further, when in truth I had no idea how far I would have to walk, I’ve never been more terrified in my life, Torrs life was literally in my hands.

The cold night air was harsh on my damaged lungs, I was getting dizzy, but I had to keep going. I could see the growing light over the mountains and with it the faint lights of a town. I quickened my pace despite Torrs muffled screams of agony and my own body begging, screaming at me to stop, I bit into my lip to try and focus myself and ended up drawing blood. When I reached the town it was dawn, I could see people moving about, probably getting up for their jobs and for a moment I envied their normality. I kept running, following the signs to the towns medcenter, I was now aware of the ratting sound coming from not only Torr, but myself as well, black spots had begun to dance in my vision, it would’ve been so easy to give up right there, but I was so close, and I could still feel the shallow breathing from the man in my arms, I had to make it there and give Torr another chance at what had been a short and painful life.

I burst through the doors of the medcenter, hacking and sucking for breath that just wasn’t there, I stumbled forward, willing my legs to carry me the extra distance. I cried out for help, once, twice, then things happened in a whirlwind, people rushed in and suddenly Torr wasn’t in my arms anymore, then he was gone, rushed down a long hall with people shouting orders, I cried out at the sight of him disappearing, no knowing if I would hold him again.

An older woman in a white uniform came to me, she asked what had happened and I told her the truth, she was kind to me, she asked me if I was having trouble breathing and when I said yes, she gave me a mask and told me to lie down, I was still so scared for Torr, I couldn’t lose him, I couldn’t live without him. It was when I had fully calmed down that that same woman came back and sat down next to me, she said she knew that Torr and I were slaves, she then gave me a card with a comm code and said it was for clone refugees, that there was this place taking in clones on Naboo, I wanted to believe her so bad, but I’ve been tricked so many times, Torr and I don’t have many options left. 6 hours and 42 minutes passed, I was staring at the chrono on the wall, a droid finally came and got me. I was guided to a room where I saw Torr lying in a bed, there were wires and machines everywhere, but he was awake, he was smiling, albeit a weak one, but it was that smile that I loved so much, it belonged to him and no one else. I near collapsed with relief that he would be ok and I sat down and took his hand gently, mine were shaking beyond control, he looked at me and told me he had heard everything I had said when I carried him, he said that he loved me too and that he had been trying to tell me but just couldn’t work up the courage. That’s when I cried, I couldn’t hold it back anymore, I sobbed like a cadet in trouble and it wouldn’t stop. We stayed like that, hand in hand for hours, I wasn’t going to let anyone tear us apart again.

 

**End.**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaand they rode off into the sunset, i couldnt hurt my boys anymore, i hope you enjoyed the angst fest


End file.
